Hitokiri Battousai
by kasshin
Summary: what happen when the Battousai returned after his long sleep? will Kaoru be able to accept him? COMPLETE !
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 ~ The dream  
  
**********  
  
"Where am I ?... Where is this place ?"  
  
"Kenshin !!!!....Where are you ???"  
  
Kaoru's starting to get scared. She had look around the strange place but couldn't find anybody other than the eerie moon and tall trees around her. At last she drop to her feet and started to cry.  
  
"Kenshin..why won't you answer me ?..."  
  
Kaoru cried. Suddenly , she was aware of a figure behind her. She turn around as fast as she could and to her relieve , it was Kenshin.She ran to him and hug him tightly in the waist and cried in his chest.  
  
"Kenshin where have you been? I'm so scared there weren't anyone around here and it was so dark."  
  
He stood there motionless. After a while , Kaoru felt a sudden chill and look up at his face under the pale moonlight and to her horror...it was not Kenshin anymore it was the Battousai. Kaoru backed away instinctly.  
  
"No...it's not true...it can't be true...". She began to tremble. She did the only thing she can think of. She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!......."  
  
**********  
  
"Kaoru-dono...wake up..open your eyes."  
  
She had screamed and it make Kenshin rushed to her side from the kitchen. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. Worry crossed his feature but it turn to joy when he saw her eyes open slowly.  
  
"Kenshin...".Those were the first word she says .  
  
"Kaoru , what happen. would u tell me please ?" , Kenshin pleaded.  
  
She was dumbfounded for a moment before she remembered her dream. She sat up and hug Kenshin tightly on his waist there were insistent tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I had a dream Kenshin..a nightmare." she said as Kenshin stroke her hair as she were no older than Suzume.  
  
"I dreamt that you...." she realize that she shouldn't tell him that or he'll start to worry here and there.  
  
"It's alright now...after all it's a dream." Kenshin could see worry in her eyes but said nothing for he respected her for not willing to tell him her dream.  
  
"Alright ...are you hungry? I've made some onigiri for breakfast..why don't you change and come out for breakfast?."  
  
Kaoru nodded in response while he got up and leave. Kaoru changed quickly and went out for breakfast.  
  
**********  
  
The whole breakfast were silent except when Yahiko came in.  
  
"Busu!!!!...why didn't you wake me up?..what if I'm late for my breakfast and training?." Yahiko shouted at Kaoru who in return just stared at him. Yahiko was dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
"What happen to busu today ?" he thought but keep himself silent.  
  
"Yahiko , will you give me a break for today? I'll like to take a walk outside" Kaoru said after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"sure..."Yahiko add in while his mind were full of curiosity about what exactly had happen.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..would you like me to follow?" Kenshin add in a moment later.  
  
"No.. nevermind.. I'll go with Tae" Kaoru replied with a solemn expression. So the meal went on without any noise. It probably was the quietest day in the dojo since Kenshin had arrived 3 years ago.  
  
**********  
  
After a long chit chat with Tae and Tsubame , Kaoru went home passing the road she always used. Her mood had lighten up a bit after a long chit chat with Tae as she was a very caring person.  
  
She had told the whole dream to Tae and she had comforted her that the dream will never come true. She had agreed at last.  
  
"I should apologize to Kenshin and Yahiko for worrying them like this." Kaoru thought as a smile spread over her lips. A man appear from behind her and caught her on her waist easily.  
  
She tried to escaped. She hit the man with her elbow and the grip on her waist loosen. Unfortunately , just when she tried to run away , the man hit her with a hard object. The ribbon that keep her hair on place fell to the floor that were stained with her blood.  
  
"Kenshin..." was the last word she was able to say before she fell unconscious. 


	2. Fear

Chapter 2 ~  
  
**********  
  
It's getting late and Kaoru haven't returned. Kenshin was very worried. He cursed himself for not following her out.  
  
"What if something had happen to her?." His mind was making him sick. He had stayed in the dojo to cook dinner and do some laundry. He regretted it very much.  
  
"I should have followed her out." he thought as Yahiko entered the room he was sitting in.  
  
"Kenshin..where's Kaoru ? Isn't she back yet ?."Yahiko asked but regretted it very much after a while. The look on Kenshin face was frightening him. His violet eyes began to change into blue with sparks of amber.  
  
"I'm going out to look for her..." he said as he was getting up.  
  
"I'm going too.." Yahiko add in after that. "No..you stay here incase she comes back.." with that said he trailed off into the dark.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile , Kaoru was awake but she felt dizzy. She could felt the pain in her head that almost killed her.  
  
She tried to sit up but she couldn't as her hands and legs were tied with strings and it hurt her to move around. The door bang open and Kaoru could see a man approaching her.  
  
"Who are you ? Why are you kidnapping me ?" Kaoru ask.  
  
Although she felt very weak , she needed the answer. The man did not answered instead he just stared at her. After a moment of waiting , Kaoru was pissed off she asked the man again..  
  
"What is it that you want from me ? Why are u kidnapping me here?" her voice held her anger and it amused him.  
  
"There's nothing I want from you . The reason I kidnapped you here was to trap the Battousai . Since you're his woman , he'll come for you after he received my letter." he replied and left the room quickly not bothering to look at her.  
  
"Kenshin..please don't come for me..I don't want you to be in danger anymore.." she tought as tears fall from her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin was going to the Akabeko to look for Kaoru just before he arrived on the spot that Kaoru had been hit. At first he couldn't sense anything but the strong smell of blood made him stop on his track.  
  
Fear filled him whole. He was afraid that those blood belongs to Kaoru and he felt his heart drop to his feet as he pick Kaoru's ribbon up.  
  
His eyes had completely change back to the Battousai's eyes colour, amber.  
  
**********  
  
He reached the dojo door where Yahiko and Sanosuke stood.  
  
"Did you find her?" Yahiko asked but was not replied as Kenshin walk straight inside ..straight into his room.Yahiko was dumbfounded for a moment before he closed the dojo's door and went back inside.  
  
He knew that something must be wrong and he knew that this wasn't the right time to ask Kenshin about wat happened..  
  
"He deserved some rest..."Sanosuke added to Yahiko a moment later. "Let's wait till tomorrow.." Sanosuke added in after Yahiko nodded his head. So the group went to get some sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Kasshin : hahahahahaha sorry coz this chapter were quite short..  
  
Plz review...this is the first time I wrote a story so please giv me some comment .  
  
To Jouchan...sorry I took some of your idea..plz forgive me...  
  
PLZ REVIEW....!!!!!!! 


	3. The letter

Chapter 3~  
  
**********  
  
There was blood everywhere. Blood smell fills the air around him. But he couldn't see any body. Then suddenly , a bright light appear in front of him. It blinded him for a while.  
  
After a moment the light disappear and he saw a door in front of him. Without any thought , he opened the door. He felt hate swallowed him whole.  
  
Kaoru's body hung lifelessly on the wall.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!....." he screamed as loud as he could , but he couldn't reached her.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin woke up with a start. His breathing was frantic.  
  
"It's just a dream," he tell himself again and again , but the feeling of uneasiness was still there. Suddenly , he felt a different ki outside. He rushed to the door and opened it but he couldn't find anybody there.  
  
There was only a letter outside the room door. He opened the letter without futher delay.  
  
Battousai ,  
  
We had taken your woman. If you want her back , fight us at the hut 2 miles across the river Tonight 12 midnight.Be sure to come on the exact time or we won't know if our sword acidently slice her throat.  
  
His eyes blazed with rage after he had read the letter.  
  
"I'll make them pay for this," he thought as he went back inside.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru felt weaker and weaker.  
  
"Kenshin..." was the only thing in her mind. The door burst open and she could see two male figure approaching her. She could sense that they were drunk from the alcohol smell that fills the room.  
  
"Why don't we play with the Battousai's woman before he arrive ?" one of them said to the other while bending down to look at her.  
  
"I don't think that Yamada will agree to this ," said the other one feeling slightly worried.  
  
"Why should we be scared of him ? He's not here right now," replied the first man.  
  
"What do want from me ?" Kaoru snarled.  
  
"You should know what I want," said the first man as he tore her kimono. Kaoru screamed  
  
"Let go of me or you'll pay for this!."  
  
"Oh..really? let's see then.." he said just before he was forcefully pulled backward and tossed to the wall. Yamada had just came in when he heard Kaoru screamed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you both? I told you not to touch her!." he said in an angry tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamada. We won't do it again" said the other man while picking up his friend and carried him outside.  
  
"So he's the Yamada they talk about earlier."Kaoru thought in wardly. He's the one who came in yesterday.  
  
"Eat." he said while he toosed an apple to her.  
  
"Thank..for saving me," she said just before he left.  
  
**********  
  
"Sano!!..wake up we have to ask Kenshin about Kaoru" Yahiko shouted at his ear.  
  
"You're right. I almost forgot about it" Sano replied while he jumped up from the futon and rushed out together with Yahiko to Kenshin's room.  
  
"Sano you go in." Yahiko said.  
  
"Very funny..why don't you go in first?" Sano protested.  
  
"There's no time for this. Let's go in together." Yahiko replied impatiently.  
  
"Alright. Fair and square" Sano replied while he and Yahiko open Kenshin's room door together.  
  
"WHAT????......" they both shouted.  
  
Kenshin's gone.  
  
********** 


	4. 12 midnight

Chapter 4 ~  
  
***********  
  
A minute before 12 midnight , Kenshin stood under the pale moonlight outside the hut. His eyes blazing with rage and his hair shining crimson red under the pale moonlight.  
  
Kenshin burst open the door. There were three men sitting in the room.  
  
"You must have been pretty brave to challenge me," Kenshin said breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Don't forget your woman is with us," said Kazuo the drunken men that threatened Kaoru earlier that day.  
  
"You can't hurt us," added by his friend Matsuo.  
  
"Where's she ?" Kenshin growled.  
  
"Look's like she important to you," said Yamada.  
  
"If you hurt her , I'll make you'll all pay for that," Kenshin said while he crouched down slightly hand on his sakabatou hilt in a battoujutsu stance.  
  
"Come," was all he said before they leap into battle.  
  
************  
  
Sano and Yahiko had been outside for the whole day looking for Kenshin but unfortunately they failed. "Something must had happened," Sano said.  
  
"And that's why Kaoru's missing and Kenshin's hiding it from us," Yahiko added in. They were so worry. Earlier that dya they had been to Akabeko in hope of finding Kaoru there safe and sound , but it turned out the other way though.  
  
Kaoru is not there and they told Tae , Tsubame and Megumi all that had happened last night.  
  
"I'm sure Ken-san can handle this," Megumi said.  
  
"Megumi's right. All we had to worry about was Kaoru," Tae said.  
  
"I think she's kidnapped and that's why Kenhsin hid it from us," Sano added in.  
  
"Anyway there's no point worrying. Why don't you both go back to the dojo and wait there," Tae suggested.  
  
"I'm going too," said Megumi.  
  
"Alright," Yahiko said while getting up followed by Sano and Megumi and they headed back to the dojo. They had waited the whole day and now it's already midnight and they weren't back yet.  
  
**********  
  
For sure Kazuo and Matsuo was no match for Kenshin. In just a few minutes they were defeated , but not for Yamada.  
  
"He seem to be more skillful,"Kenshin thought inwardly.  
  
"He seem so calm and it's hard to read his movement." Yamada thought but showed nothing in his expression.  
  
"What is it that you want from me? I did not owe you anything." Kenshin said a moment later.  
  
"You'll find it out sooner or later," replied Yamada. They wasted no time and leap into battle. Kaoru could hear Kenshin from inside the other room.  
  
She tried as hard as she could to remove the cloth from her mouth. After a moment she succed and she shouted for Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!....". Kenshin heard it from the outside and relaxed as he know she was just behind the door. He knocked Yamada using his favourite move Ryu Tsui Sen on his shoulder and he drop on his knee clutching his bleeding shoulder , while Kenshin rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
Kaoru sat there hands and legs tied up. There were tears of joy when she saw Kenshin as there safe and sound. Without further thought , Kenshin approached her to check on her injury.  
  
He felt his heart twinge in pain in seeing the dried blood on her forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?," he ask while untying the rope on her wrist. Just before she could answer , she saw Kazuo picked up a gun from his pocket and pointed behind Kenshin.  
  
She pushed Kenshin away to block the bullt coming on him but in return it strike her shoulder. Kenshin eyes opened wide in horror as he quickly pick Kaoru up.  
  
"Are you alright," Kaoru asked weakly just before she fell unconscious. Kenshin gently put her down on the floor as he turn to meet Kazuo. His eyes were full with amber now the proof that the Battousai had returned from his long sleep.  
  
"I will never forgive you," he said just before he saw Yamada hit Kazuo hard on his face.  
  
"I told you not to hurt her. She's innocent. It's the Battousai that we want," Yamada growled. The Battousai knocked Yamada out and stood face to face with Kazuo now. Kazuo tried to shoot but to his horror the gun was out of bullet.  
  
"Please don't kill me. You had vowed not to kill right?" Kazuo pleaded the Battousai.  
  
"Too late. It doesn't matter to me now," with that said he slashed him into half. He left only Yamada alive and rushed to Kaoru's side and pic her up. she was bleeding profusely.  
  
And for the first time he realized that he couldn't lose her. He carried her out from the hut and ran back to the dojo under the moon light praying for Kaoru to be alright.  
  
********** 


	5. amber eyes

Chapter 5 ~  
  
'''''''''' Kenshin arrived minutes later. He was glad that Megumi's in the dojo. "What the heck.." Sano trailed off as Kenshin came in holding an unconscious Kaoru on his arm. "We'll talk about this later. Now Megumi , please treat Kaoru. She's been shot on her shoulder," he said while laying Kaoru down on the futon in her room. "Alright , Yahiko go get me some hot water and Sano please get me some clean cloth," Megumi ordered. Kenshin just sat motionless beside Kaoru but his mind was filled with worry. Megumi weren't dare to speak to him as she realize the colour of Kenshin's eyes , amber. "He's not him anymore , I wonder what happened," Megumi thought inwardly. A minute later Yahiko and Sano rushed in giving Megumi what she ordered. She took it and thank them. "Now will you both leave me so I can treat Kaoru's wound ?" Megumi asked. "What about Kenshin ?" Yahiko asked but was caught off as Kenshin glared at him. "It's okay for him," Megumi replied. "Alright," was Yahiko last word as he left the room together with Sano.  
  
'''''''''' "Will she be alright ?" Kenshin asked breaking the silence after Megumi had treated Kaoru's wound. "She'll be alright but she's very weak. Her injuryon her head was quite serious and she'll need a long time to recover," Megumi answered not bother to look Kenshin on his eyes as it frightened her. She had always been afraid of the Battousai. "I'll give her some medicine and be sure to keep her still , she needed a lot of rest," Megumi added in a moment later. "I will," was Kenshin's only reply. Megumi left the room as Kenshin took hold of Kaoru's hand and stroke her hair gently. "I will protect you," he said just before he kissed her on her forehead and left the room.  
  
''''''''' In the hall , Megumi , Sano and Yahiko were sitting there waiting for Kenshin's explanation. Kenshin came into the hall and sit on his usual spot. "Kenshin , I think we needed an explanation," Sano said in a commanding tone. Kenshin sigh and started the story. '''''''''' After the story , they went back to their room to get some rest. "Wait , Kenshin. Where are you going ?" Yahiko asked. "I'm not leaving Kaoru. I'll sleep beside her," with that said , he turned and walked atraight into Kaoru's room. "Looks like the normal Kenshin's gone," Megumi said. "His eyes didn't change back to its normal colour anymore," Sano added in a grim expression.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kasshin ~ sorry this chapter is quite short too....  
next chapter will be longer k???  
I'll be posting the next chapter by tomorrow.  
Be sure to read it and PLZ REVIEW....I wanted to know the response ok???  
Nice ?? not nice??? bad??? nevermind .. just review plz......  
  
any other comment or question u may contact me in : ~  
  
celstial_882003@yahoo.com 


	6. Awake

Chapter 6 ~  
  
'''''''''' For the next two days Kaoru did not wake up at all. Megumi were asked to treat her wound daily. Tae and Tsubame had known about Kaoru's incident from Yahiko and they too had come and visit her everyday. However , she did not wake up and Kenshin was beginning to feel very worry. Kenshin had not eaten for two days. All he had done was just sitting next to Kaoru's unconscious form holding her hand praying for her to wake up. Yahiko , Sano and Megumi had done their best to make him eat but all their efforts were in vain.  
  
'''''''''' Then one morning.... "Ken..shin....ken...shin..," she murmured softly. Upon hearing this , Kenshin peer closer at her. "Kaoru..please wake up..," he whispered to her still unconscious form , but she seems to be having a nightmare. There were tears sliding down her cheek. "Kaoru.please..open your eyes..," he whispered with his watery eyes. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She felt dizzy. It was like she had not waken up for years. Kenshin's worry change to joy when he saw eyes opened. "Ken..shin.," she said while trying to sit up but the pain on her shoulder kept her down. "Kaoru..you must lie still. You're still weak and must remain on bed," Kenshin said while pushing her shoulder down stopping her from trying to get up. "I'll get you some soup and medicine," he said while getting up to head for the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen , he realized that there weren't anyone in the dojo. "They're out in the Akabeko probably," he thought inwardly. A few minutes later , he came back into the room holding a tray. He push her up gently into a sitting position and rested her back o his chest. He tried to feed her. "I can eat myself , Kenshin. I'm not weak," she said stubbornly. "I know you're not weak. You're just ill. Just let me feed you," he said and started to feed her before she could protest. Her face blushed into a shade darker than his hair. He noticed that and gave an inward smile. After a while , Kaoru found herself couldn't take it anymore. She refused to take another spoon. "You should eat more," he said worriedly as he saw she only ate half the bowl. "I'm full already alright ?" she said stubbornly. "Fine. Now eat your medicine," Kenshin replied reluctantly as he tried to feed her the medicine Megumi gave him. "I don't want it. It's bitter," Kaoru answered just before she shut her mouth into a thin line. "You must. Just eat it," Kenshin said inpatiently. Realizing Kenshin's satrting to get mad , she get scared and obeyed his order.  
  
'''''''''' After she finished the medicine , she felt exhausted. Kenshin got up and laid her back down and coverd her up with the blanket. "Kenshin , what happened to you ?" Why are you looking so tired ?" Kaoru asked. "It's nothing," Kenshin replied trying to hide his tiredness. "You're lying. Now go and rest. This in an order," kaoru said sternly. Kenshin got up and laid on her futon and got under the cover with her. "Himura Kenshin what do you think you're doing ?" she asked as her face turn 19 shades of red. "You ask me to rest didn't you ?" I've slept beside you for as long as you're unconscious," he replied. "Wh.wh.what???," Kaoru asked as her face become redder while Kenshin just grin at her. Unable to continue the game with him , she ignored him while turning to her side and soon fell into a deep slumber. As soon as she fell asleep , kenshin got closer to her and hug her tighly on her waist. he gave himself into the comfort that she provide and soon fell asleep too.  
  
'''''''''' 


	7. Confession

Chapter 7 ~  
  
'''''''''' A few hours later , Kenhsin woke up on the sound of the dojo door opening and footsteps. He got off the futon while looking at a sleeping Kaoru on it. He drew the blanket closer to her body so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
'''''''''' Yahiko and Sano were just going to open the door when Kenshin opened it andgesture them to leave with him. They walked straight to the hall and took their seats. "So kenshin , Is Kaoru awake yet ?" Yahiko ask. "Yes. She woke up this morning and she is sleeping now," Kenshin replied. "Could we go and see her ?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin shook his head. "Let her rest first , Yahiko. We can see her later," Sano added in. Yahiko nodded.  
  
'''''''''' That evening when Kaoru woke up , Yahiko , Sano and Kenshin were already sitting beside her looking at her. "Busu.how long do you intend to sleep?" Yhaiko asked. "Hey! I'm your sensei , ok? Have some manners," Kaoru snarled. "Looks like she's better than before," Sano added in. "I'm not weak ok?" Kaoru replied impatiently. "Okok," Sano and Yahiko said at the same time while Kenshin sat there motionless. "Kenhsin , can you bring me out please? I miss the fresh air," Kaoru asked ignoring the fact she was still embarrassed by the morning incident. "No. You're still ill. You must remain on bed," Kenshin replied. "Why? I want to go out," Kaoru said stubbornly. "Alright. I promise you. I'll take you out tomorrow morning. Now , you need to rest," Kenshin said. "Fine," Kaoru replied as they left the room for her to rest. "Stupid. If only my legs were stronger , then I wouldn't have to ask him to take me out," Kaoru thought angrily.  
  
'''''''''' "Kenshin..you promised me," Kaoru said while narrowing her eyes when Kenshin seemd to be forgetting his promise. "Alright , alright," he replied reluctantly. He got up and carried her out to the yard. He sat her down on the cushion and started to walk away. "Wait. Where are you going?" Kaoru asked but was not replied. He came back a moment later carrying his michiyuki. "Kaoru," he called from behind her. "he's not calling me -dono anymore, that means ...," her thought trailed off as he wraped his michiyuki on her shoulder. "Put this on. I don't want you to get sick," he said. She took the chance to look into his eyes. She's right. His eyes was not violet anymore. "Why didn't I realize this earlier," she thought. "Kenshin , did...did you kill those men?" she ask calmly trying to hide her fear. Kenshin stiffened at her question. "Yes," he replied a moment later. "So , he had finally broke his vow," Kaoru thought guiltily as this was all her fault. Tears form in her eyes. Meanwhile Yahiko and Sano were in the dojo trying to hear their conversation. They heard it though and it startled them when they heard Kenshin had killed again. For sure Kenshin had tried to hide it from them when he told them what happened. "That explained his eyes colour.," Sano said. A door knocked break away the silence. They turned their attention to the newcomer , Yamagata Aritomo with some guards.  
  
'''''''''' Kasshin ~ that's all for this chapter...  
By the way my email is ..  
celestial_882003@yahoo.com  
I type wrong that day.  
Veli veli veli veli sorry....  
Plz review.... 


	8. The mission

Chapter 8 ~  
  
'''''''''' "Himura , could we have some talk , please?" asked Yamagata politely. "Privately," he added in a moment later. "Alright," Kenshin replied as he stood up to leave. "Wait , Kenshin.," Kaoru said reluctant to let him go. "Wait for me. I'll come back later," he said and left the dojo with Yamagata. "What if they were here to arrest him?" Sano asked Yahiko. "There's nothing we can do. Just wait for him till he came back," Yahiko replied.  
  
'''''''''' "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kenshin ask impatiently when they settled down in Yamagata's carriage. "Will you please go to Kyoto another time for the sake of Japan please , Himura?" Yamagata asked in a grim expression. "What happened?" Kenshin asked. "There were a rebel group there. They are named the Kurogasa-gumi. They are plannign to take over Japan by force and I suspect they're burning each town starting by Kyoto," Yamagata answered. "So you want me to kill them for you?" Kanshin ask calmly. "I've got information that you've commited murder," Yamagata said. "So?" Kenshin asked slightly annoyed. "We the government will forget about this if you'll lend us a hand," Yamagata replied. "So you're forcing me," Kenshin asked angrily. "Please , Himura. We needed your help. You don't want that woman to get hurt again right? We know that the group that kidnapped was from the Kurogasa-gumi," Yamada said pleadingly. This anger him more "What do they want from me that they tried to kidnap Kaoru?" Kenshin ask impatiently. "They wanted you the Battousai to join them. They need your power to take over Japan," Yamagata replied. "Fine , I'll go," was Kenshin's only reply "Thanks Himura , this is all their information and you'll be leaving by next week and the other Ishinshishi were already there. Meet them there." Yamagata added in.  
  
'''''''''' Kenshin reached the dojo and it was already evening. He came in and saw Kaoru still sitting in the yard. There were tears on her eyes. He rushed to her side upon seeing those tears. "Kaoru , what happened?" Kenshin asked worriedly. "I'm afraid , Kenshin. I'm scared they're here to arrest you. I don't' want to lose you. It's all my fault. I'm the one who force you into killing again," Kaoru replied as insistent tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm alright , Kaoru. Don't' sit here to wait for me , you're still ill. What if you get sick again?" Kenshin asked while wiping her tears. "Will you tell me what happened?" Kaoru asked after a while. He carried her inside and told her everything. After he finished the story , tears were sliding down her cheek. He did never see her cry so much before not even when Shishio's incident when he left. "Will you like to go with me?" Kenshin asked after a while. Kaoru's eyes turned to him hopefully. "Yes," she replied happily as she hug him tightly. She did never thought that he will ask her to follow him. Maybe it was because of the fact he was no longer Kenshin. He's now the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kasshin ~ end of another chapter..  
hahaahhaahahahaha  
see you 2 days later..  
come on.give me a break.I'm busy...  
  
PLZ..REVIEW... 


	9. Kyoto

Chapter 9 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
A few days later , Kaoru had gotten stronger and was finally be able to walk again. Kenshin had been too over-protective of her after that kidnapping incident. He will always follow her no matter where she went. Well , except to the bathhouse..  
  
''''''''''  
  
A day before they left.. "Yahiko , be sure to keep my dojo safe," Kaoru warned him. "Alright , I'll try not to destroy it," Yahiko replied mischeviously. "Have you packed all the things that you need? A tanuki like you may forget many important things,"Megumi teased her. "Don't you dare to call me that. I'm not that clumsy. Of course I've taken everything that I need," Kaoru replied with gritted teeth. "Oh.really? What about this medicine that I gave you? You left it in the kitchen," Megumi added in. "Well..that....that's just an accident. I'm planning to packed it later," Kaoru replied fakely. "Ohohohoh...Just admit it , Tanuki," Megumi replied while her fox ears popped out. "Fine , fine," Kaoru answered trying to keep calm. "Kaoru , It's late. You should get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow," Kenshin said while entering the hall. "Alright , alright," Kaoru replied while getting up. And together they walked back to her room. Well , maybe their room. They had gotten used to sleeping together.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Finally , it was time to leave. "Kaoru , wake up. It's time to leave," Kenshin said softly to the sleeping Kaoru beside him. "Mmm.just a little longer," she replied sleepily. "Kaoru , we can't wait any longer, the train will leave us , or unless you don't want to go with me," Kenshin answered cooly. "No way. I'm going with you. I'll prepare myself now," Kaoru replied while getting up. Kenshin gave an inward smile and got up to leave the room for her to change. Ten minutes later , Kaoru came out of the room carrying handful of luggage. Kenshin took it from her. "I'll take it," he said. He took her hand and started to walk away. They stopped only to peered into Yahiko's room to find him sleeping there. She waved him goodbye and left the dojo.  
  
''''''''''  
  
They arrived at the train station 10 minutes later. The sun was just starting to rise when they reached there. Kenshin help her to board the train and sat her down next to him on the back of the train. When the train started to move forward , Kaoru rested her head on Kenhsin's shoulder and started to drift off to sleep while Kenshin stared out the window. After a moment , he felt tired and lay his head on her head and he too drifted into something akin to sleep.  
  
''''''''''  
  
At about evening , they reached Kyoto. It had been a peaceful journey. He wake Kaoru up and lead her out of the train station to the town. They stopped in front of an old inn. Just before he knock the door , a man around 40 opened the door. "I see you're here , Himura. We've been waiting for you," the man said without being replied. "Come in," he added in a minute later. He lead them up the stairs. "So you both are staying in a room or two?," he asked with a grin. "One," Kenshin replied while Kaoru blushed slightly. So he lead them to his room. "If you need anything , just call my wife. She'll be downstairs. I'm Yoshita," he said just before he left. Kaoru started to unpack their things and put it in a closet. while Kenshin sat there looking at her. After a moment , he got up and opened the door before someone was ready to knock it. "Yamagata had arrived. He wants to have a meeting downstairs," the man said. "Kaoru , you stay here. I'll be back," he said just before he left. The man caught a glimpse of the room and was surprised that there's a woman with him but said nothing.  
  
'''''''''  
  
"I've receive some information that they'll start attacking Kyoto streets tonight," Yamagata said to everyone in the room. there are about 30 of them in the small room they name as meeting room. "We should send some army there before it's too late," Kawaji , his assistant said. "Himura , I wishes you to lead the army tonight," Yamagata said while turning to look at him. Everyone else in the room too turned to look at him. "He's the Battousai. We've not seen him for over 10 years but he still look the same," a man whispered to the other man but was caught off as the Battousai glared at him. "He heard," they thought inwardly. "So , Himura , will you go?," Yamagata asked again. Kenhsin only nooded his head at response. The meeting continue onward.  
  
'''''''''' The meeting ended at about sunset. Kenshin walked back to his room . He slid the door open to find her sitting near the window staring down the street. She seems to be deep in thought and was oblivious about his existence. He approached her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up surprised and then relaxed when she saw him. "Gomen , did I scare you?" Kenshin asked. "Iie , nothing. Nevermind. How's your meeting?," Kaoru asked. "Nothing special," he replied. "Are you hungry?," he asked a moment later. Kaoru nodded her head. He got up and lead her downstairs to one of the hall where the others were having dinner. He sat her down beside him. He was aware that every man in the room had been staring at her Since she's the only woman around. He felt rage build in him. "She's the Battousai's woman. She's the one that Yoshita talked about earlier," one man said. "It's true. She's beautiful," the other said. Kenshin kept quiet although he heard what they said. He regretted it very much for bringing her downstairs. They were looking at her lustfully. Somewhere in the middle of the meal , he found himself couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up. "Keep looking like that and I'll take your eyes out," he aid just before he grab her up and pull her out of the hall. "Kenshin..let go of me..it hurts...,"Kaoru shouted when they reached the stairs. He loosen his grip on her wrist but refused to look at her until they reached their room. He slid open the door an sat her down on a cushion. "I'll have someone bring you your food next time," Kenshin said trying to keep calm. "Why?," Kaoru asked innocently. "I can't stand them looking at you like that," he replied angrily before he left the room to the bathhouse.  
  
'''''''''' 


	10. The fire

Chapter 10 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
It was midnight. "Time to go," he thought as he got up to change his clothes and tied his hair back up. He had change his clothes to a dark blue gi and a white hakama instead of what he had been wearing as the rurouni. His hair had been tied back to the high ponytail just like before. He glanced down on the sleeping Kaoru and left the room hastily.  
  
''''''''''  
  
They had been walking around for about two hours but there hadn't been any attack mentioned by Yamagata. "Shimata.," Kenshin said as he ran back to the inn as fast as he could. "How could I be so careless , we're trapped , they're attacking the inn," he thought inwardly as fear swallowed him whole. He reached the inn , to his horror , it had been set on fire. "She had been asleep , what should I do if something happened to her , he thought inwardly as he rushed to their room. He reached their room to found her surrounded by fire , coughing weakly. "Ken.shin.," she said just before she lost consciousness. He ran to her side to pick her up and carried her outside as fast as he could. When he reached outside , all the other Ishinshishi member were trying to put out the fire. Yamagata stood there motionless.He rushed to Yamagata. "I need a doctor," he said impatiently. "We'll need to get on train first and then I can get you a doctor. It's not safe here," Yamagata replied. Kenshin nodded reluctantly and followed to the train station. He carried her into the train and laid her on the back seat. The other Ishinshishi member arrived minutes later. Yamagata summoned one of them. "Kazuki-sensei , please examine this lady," he said. The doctor started to examine her while the other Ishinshishi member took their seats in front. "How is she," Kenshin ask with a low tone. "She's fine , just weak. She'll be up soon," Kazuki replied without looking into his eyes. And he left them to take his seats in front too. Kenshin took off his michiyuki and covered her up when the train started to moved forward. It was a good thing he wore it before he left.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kaoru woke up just before sun rise. "Ken.shin.. where were you last night?," she asked weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about our mission last night. Idon't want to worry you," he replied in a grim expression. "It's okay , so where are we going?," she asked smiling softly. "We're heading to Osaka , we'll be staying there," he replied. "But what about our things?," Kaoru asked. "We'll buy new ones when we reached there," he said as Kaoru continued her rest  
  
''''''''''  
  
An hour after sunrise , they reached Osaka. Yamagata lead them to the inn they'll be staying. It's bigger than the last inn. Kenshin lead Kaoru to their room and laid her down on the futon so she could Continue her rest. Then , he headed out. "Wait , where are you going?," Kaoru ask worriedly. "I'll be back early. I'm going to buy you some clothes. You can't wear a yukata forever," he replied and left the room.  
  
''''''''''  
  
He came back holding packages of kimonos. He gave it to Kaoru and watch her took out all the kimonos. "It's beautiful," she said while touching the material of the sky blue kimono. "I'll have someone bring our breakfast. I'm going to have a meeting with Yamagata personally," he said just before he left the room.  
  
''''''''''  
  
"Himura , we've been tricked yesterday , we've lost contact with the spy that we've to the Kurogasa-gumi. And I suppose he's dead by now," he said with a grim expression. "I suppose they're not going to attack us right now,"Kenshin said cooly. "Yes , probably. They're not a strong as the Ishinshishi yet. That's why they tried to gain you. As long as you're with them , they'll have the power to take over Japan," Yamagata said. "What happened to the man that's still alive? The one that kidnapped Kaoru," Kenshin asked. "What man? When the police arrive there had only two bodies , and no man alive," Yamagata replied with a confuse expression. "He left. I suppose," Kenshin answered. "Wait , what did he look like? Maybe he's the spy that we send," Yamagata asked curiously. "He's about 25. Quite tall with black hair and dark green eyes," Kenshin replied. "Yes , he's the spy that we sent," Yamagata said excitedly. "That's why he did never let those men kill Kaoru," Kenshin thought inwardly. "I suppose he had gone back to the Kurogasa-gumi after that but whether he's alive or dead we won't know unless he contact us again," Yamagata said after a moment of silence. "They won't be attacking us in this few weeks. We'll let the guards have some rest," he added in a moment later. Kenshin merely nodded his head in response and left the room.  
  
''''''''''  
  
kasshin : ~ here you go...another chapter...plz continue reading..  
I'll continue adding chapter each day...  
PLZ..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Hope

Chapter 11 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kenshin is free for the next four days. He had finally be able to be by her side. "Kaoru , will you like to walk around the town today?," Kenshin asked. "You'll take me there?," Kaoru asked excitedly. "yes," he replied. "I'll change and then we can go," Kaoru said while getting up. Kenshin left the room for her to change.  
  
''''''''''  
  
His mood lighten to see her so happy. She was wearing the sky blue kimono that he bought. She was looking around happily. He stopped in front of a shop. Something caught his attention. He took hold of a piece of blue ribbon just like Kaoru's eyes colour , sapphire. There were tiny white flower embroidered in each end. "It matched her kimono," he thought inwardly as he pay the lady selling it. He wrapped it in a box and tucked it into his sleeve. After an hour of shopping they went back to the inn to have some rest. When they reach their room , Kenshin approached her. He gave her the ribbon and watch her expression as she opened it. "It's beautiful. Thank you," she said while looking at the ribbon. "It's my favourite colour," she thought inwardly. He had been thinking about it for the past few days but saying it was hardest thing of all. Finally he picked up his courage and said it. "Will you marry me?," Kenshin ask calmly trying to hide his nervousness. "Wh..What?," Kaoru asked not sure whether she had heard it right or wrong. "Will you marry me?," he asked again smoother this time. "Yes," she replied while giving him a big hug. Her eyes were full of tears. The tears of joy. She did never thought he'll ask her that. Not as the rurouni. She had been hopeful about it after the Enishi's incident but he turned out to be acting the same as before. So she had lost all her hope in the year. But now all those sadness had been covered up by the happiness that she felt now.  
  
''''''''''  
  
They got married in the shrine near the town. It have been the happiest day in their life. However , happiness did not last long. Soon , it'll be time for his turn to patrol around the town during the night. For sure , Kaoru didn't want him to go but she know that this is for the sake of Japan. "Kenshin , please be careful," she said in a grim expression. "I'll be fine , don't worry," he said. He took his new katana and wakizashi and slip it to his belt. He turned to kiss her just before he left.  
  
''''''''''  
  
He walked around the town with a few guards following behind him. They had been told there were a few attack for the past few days. Some guards have been injured but they couldn't find out how the attacker looked like. He had a feeling that tonight will be just the same. And he was right. They were attacked. He now stood face to face with the attacker , but he couldn't see his face. It's too dark. They wasted no time to leap into battle. Kenshin blurred in an amazing speed and he had stood behind him in the next instant. He turned around and slashed his back using the Ryu-Kan-Sen. He injured the man but just slightly. He had managed to escape death but not without any injury at all. He still bleed profusely but he stood there as though he had felt nothing. Kenshin was amazed by this man. Most enemy he had fight with will lose in just a tactic he used. But not for this man. "I see. You're the legendary Battousai," the man said mockingly while Kenshin remain silent. "Well , I'll fight you. But not now," the man said playfully. "And what difference does that make?," Kenshin said slightly annoyed by his tone. "Be patient," with that said he blurred into the darkness of the night. The guards behind Kenshin had been stunned by his fighting skills. They did never see the Battousai fight before. "He's as legend describe," they thought inwardly.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kenshin went back to the inn just before sunrise. He slid open the door of his room and found Kaoru sleeping near the door. It's obvious she had been waiting for him the whole night. He sigh as he pick her up and laid her down on the futon. He changed and got under the cover with her. He held her close to him. He had been thinking about the night incident. They had been something strange about that man but he just couldn't figure out. His thought trailed off as Kaoru murmured his name and snuggled closer. He smile inwardly as he too drifted off to sleep.  
  
''''''''''  
  
He awoke about an hour later and go downstairs for the usual meeting leaving the still sleeping Kaoru. "So , you've been attacked too," Yamagata asked. Kenshin merely nodded his head in response as the others turned to look at him with panic expression. Obviously they had been scared of being attacked by that mysterious fighter since he as the Battousai failed to kill him last night. It proved the man was strong. "Will you tell me in detail what happened?," Yamagata asked one of the guard , Mitsui. He did never bother to asked Kenshin because he'll probably not answer him. He seems to be like this since he had changed back to the Battousai and the only one he had talked the most with was his wife. So the guards told him the story while the others listening carefully. The meeting went on for the next hour.  
  
''''''''''  
  
"Ken.shin...," Kaoru cried. Kenshin rushed to her side when he heard her cried out his name. He had been only outside the door when he heard it. "What happened, koishii?," he asked worriedly "I thought you did never come back. I was so worried," Kaoru replied hugging him. "I'm fine," Kenshin hugged her as he patted her back. After a while , her tears stop. "I told you not to wait for me," Kenshin said while looking into her watery eyes. "Gomenasai. I was worried," she replied guiltily. "Alright. It's fine now. Just promise me that you'll rest the next time for I'll be going out at midnight and be back when sunrise," he said. Kaoru only nodded her head in response.  
  
'''''''''' 


	12. The information

Chapter 12 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
"He wounded you , Seki , a man with blue hair said. "So what's the big deal. It's just a scratch behind me , Yosho," the other man replied mockingly. "I see. He's that strong?," Yosho asked curiously. "He's as legend says. Now I understand why dad insist of getting him on our side but there's no way he's gonna beat me," Seki replied. "Looks like I've got a new toy," Seki thought inwardly. A door knock turned their attention to the new comer. "Seki-sama , we're having a meeting right now," a young lady said while coming in. "Alright. We'll go right now," he replied while gettign up. They entered the busy hall and took their seats. "Seki , I warned you not to mess with the Battousai right? Now what have you done," Tsumuji a man around 45 said angrily. "Otosan , I was just trying out his skills. He can't defeat me," Seki replied prouly. "You don't know his real power. He's the strongest swordsman in Japan," Tsumuji said slightly annoyed. "Fine , fine. I won't mess with him," Seki replied playfully. "Tsumuji-san , when will our attack begin?," a man ask. "Be patient , Arashi. It won't be long. WE can't win over them with bare hands. We need some explosive," Tsumuji replied. "Explosion?," Arashi asked curiously. "Yes. They'll arrive by next week," Tsumuji replied with a grin. "Our attack will begin in the next two weeks," Tsumuji added in a moment later and a loud cheer echoed through the hall. Yamada sat by the corner listening to every details of their meeting. He had been smart enough to cover up his spy identity to last till today. He'll have to report to Yamagata as soon as possible.  
  
''''''''''  
  
"It's winter now," Kaoru said while resting her head on Kenshin's chest. "Are you cold?," Kenshin asked hugging her. "No. It's warm here," Kaoru replied with a smile. "Sleep , koishii," Kenshin said as he patted her back. She gave herself into the comfort he provided and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
''''''''''  
  
It's time for patrol," he thought as he got up. "You're leaving?," Kaoru asked worriedly. "Yes. I must go now," Kenshin said as he took her yukata and covered her up. "Please be careful," Kaoru said with teary eyes. "I'll be alright. Now sleep," he replied while laying her down on the futon. He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her just before he left.  
  
''''''''''  
  
He walked around the town followed by 6 guards. They were all shivering except for Kenshin. They can't be blamed for that. It's winter now. Not every swordsman could keep their body warm by controlling their ki. They had been walking not long before Yoshita came. "There's an emergency meeting now. Yamagata wants to see you," Yoshita said to Kenshin while gasping for air. And so they rushed back to the inn.  
  
''''''''''  
  
When they reached the inn hall , all the other Ishinshishi member were already there. He took his usual seat and waited. "We've received information from Yamada , our spy," Yamagata said while the others turned to look at him with a surprised face. They had thought that he's dead. But it seems that he's lucky enough to survive till today. "They're buying explosive. They'll attack us in two weeks time," Kawaji added in. "We've got no choice. We've to moved the villagers out little by little. They'll die if they stayed here," Yamagata said with a grim expression. "Mitsui , you'll lead some guards to take them out. You'll be in charge of this," Yamagata added in a moment later. Mitsui nodded in response. "Himura , you'll lead the other Ishinshishi member when the attack begin," Yamagata added in. Kenshin nodded in response. The meeting ended 15 minutes later.  
  
''''''''''  
  
He slid open the door to find Kaoru sleeping obediently on the futon. He changed and got under the cover with her. "Okaeri , Kenshin. You're back early. Did anything happened?," she said while rubbign her eyes. "Tadaima," he replied hugging her tightly. "Something must be wrong," she thought inwardly. "Will you go back to Tokyo if I ask you to?," he asked a moment later. Kaoru freed herself from his tight embrace and turned to her side. "You don't want me," Kaoru said in a strangled tone. She was holding the insistent tears. "The attack will begin in two weeks time. It's dangerous here," he said a moment later. "I did rather die than to leave you," she said without holding her tears anymore. "Wakatta. You'll stay with me," Kenshin said as he hugged her from behind. She turned to face him and buried her face into his chest. "Kenshin-baka," she said as she cried in his chest. Kenshin just patted her head in response and she fell asleep a moment later.  
  
''''''''''  
  
kasshin ~ hai....chapter 12 is here..  
I hope you understand the story..  
sorry if there's some spelling error..I'm tired while typing this...  
plz continue reading next chapter...it'll be up by tomorrow...or the next day.. PLZ...REVIEW..GIVE ME SOME COMMENT...!!!!!!!! \ ( ^ - ^ x)/ 


	13. Winter

Chapter 13 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
They are out in the town to buy some winter clothes today. Kenshin's free for there'll be no patrol till the attack begin. Most of the villagers were already brought out of the town. They entered the shop. There were only a few ladies choosing some kimonos in there. "Can I help you?," an old lady asked. "Can I have a look at the winter kimonos?," Kaoru asked politely. "Sure. There they are," the old lady replied. "Kenhsin , what do you think of this?," Kaoru ask while pointing at a lavender kimono with white lilies on the sleeves. "You can buy whatever you want," Kenshin replied with a smile. "Then I'll have this," Kaoru said to the old lady. "Do you need anything else?," the lady asked. "Do you have any thick michiyuki?," Kaoru asked. "Sure. What colour do you want?," the lady asked. "Mmmm...I'll have a black one," Kaoru replied. The old lady packed the clothes and Kenshin paid them. They leave the shop together holding hands. There were a few men on the street when they came out. "Hey there lady , wanna have some fun with us?," a man asked. "You did better not mess up with me," Kenshin replied cooly as he pulled Kaoru closer to him. "So what a shorty like you could do?," another man asked mockingly. "You'll regret this if you touch her," Kenshin said with a low tone while his hand were already on the katana's hilt. "Did you hear that?," the man said while the others laugh. He couldn't stand this any longer. His eyes were already burning with amber as he blurred in an amazing speed and knock them out. He didn't kill them because he didn't want Kaoru to be scared. "Asheu,". The sound of her sneezing bring him to her side in an instant. "Let's go back now or you'll get sick," Kenshin said as he held her closer to him and left for the inn.  
  
''''''''''  
  
He bring her back to their room and laid her down on the futon. "Hey. I'm not tired," Kaoru said stubbornly. "Just rest," Kenshin said and left the room. He came back a moment later bringing Kazuki-sensei. "Please examine her," Kenhsin said. The doctor kneel down next to her and check her pulse while Kaoru's pouting. "I'm leaving for meeting now," Kenhsin said just before he left the room.  
  
'''''''''''  
  
After about half an hour , Kenshin went back upstairs. He slid open the door just beforeKazuki-sensei is heading out. "How's she?," Kenshin ask in a cold tone. "She's fine , just some flu,"Kazuki-sensei replied and left the room. After he left , Kenshin approached Kaoru and kneel beside her. "She look strange," he thought but said nothing to her. "Kenshin , I'm tired. I'll have some sleep," Kaoru said after a moent. Kenshin just nodded while he tuck the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
''''''''''  
  
The next morning , Kaoru had woken up just before sunrise. Kenshin head was resting on her chest. He needed her heartbeat to assured him to sleep. He was so scared of loosing her. "He look peaceful in his sleep," she tought inwardly. Her hand went to stroke his beautiful crimson hair. He stirred and murmured something that Kaoru couldn't hear while he snuggled closer. "Who'll know that the legendary Battousai was acting like a child in his sleep," she thought as a smile crept over her face. "Should I tell him that?," she thought as her smile vanished from her face. "Maybe I shouldn't. I don't want him to be distracted in his fight," she added a moment later and fell asleep again.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kenshin had went downstairs for another meeting. Kaoru was sitting in the room sewing. He come back a moment later. He slid open the room door and found Kaoru quickly putting away her sewing equipment. "Koishii," he asked in a suspicious tone. "Yes.?," she replied with an innocent face. "What are you hiding from me?," he asked just before he saw the blood on her fingers. He took hold of his gi's sleeve and wipe the blood away. After a moment later , his eyes turned to meet hers. "I'm sewing. I'm not very good with needlework," she replied. He sigh as he got up just before someone knocked on the door. He opened the dorr to find a lady holding a tray of food. He realized that the lady was ogling him but he cared nothing on other woman. He took the tray from her and close the door. "Didn't he noticed that I'm beautiful too?," the lady said. "He's married already," another lady replied. "I see," the lady said in a disappointed tone. Back to the room , Kaoru was looking menacingly at Kenshin. He noticed that too. "You're jealous , koishii?," he asked. "For what?," she replied in an angry tone. "You know what," he replied cooly. "I'm not," she said stubbornly. "Yes you are," he said. "Fine." she replied as she finished her meal quickly and headed to the bathhouse leaving the laughing Kenshin alone in their room.  
  
''''''''''  
  
kasshin : ~ hey!!!! why are you all so stingy????  
Write more review...  
It won't waste a lot of time right????  
  
Okaeri : welcome home / you're home  
Tadaima : I'm back.  
wakatta : alright / I understand / I know  
  
well , this story will be ended at about chapter 15..  
there'll be a page for all the NG in the story...  
there's some funny stuff too...  
Read it there..( haven write yet...)  
It'll be out by this week...  
bye!!!!!!!!  
  
\ ( ^ - ^ x) /\ ( ^ - ^ )/ Kenshin & Kaoru...were dying for your review... 


	14. Danger

Chapter 14 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
Yamada rushed out of the inn they're staying when he heard a loud explosion sound. "What happened. What are you doing here?," Yamada asked with a worried tone. "Attacking the Ishinshishi," Tsumuji replied. "But I thought the attack will only begin by next week," Yamada asked again. "Well , We've been using you. That's a fake announcement. We've known you're the spy," he replied while turning to face him. Yamada was so shocked at this and didn't even realize his feet had already backing away slowly. "Seki , you'll be in charge of executing this traitor," he said a moment later. "Anytime," Seki replied while unsheathing his katana as the other Kurogasa- gumi member rushed to Osaka. Since they're in somewhere near Osaka , they'll reach there in about an hour. "Just surrender. You're not my match," Seki said mockignly. "Well , We'll see about it then," Yamada replied confidently.  
  
''''''''''  
  
The Ishinshishi member were all coming out of the inn when they heard the loud explosion. "What happened , Yamagata? I thought the attack will only begin on the next week," Mitsui asked worriedly. "It's suppose to but maybe there's something wrong," Yamagata replied. "Himura , I'll like you to lead the army right now," Yamagata requested. Kenhsin nodded in response while he turned to the woman beside her. "Koishii , you'll be following Yamagata," Kenshin said to her. "You'll be alright , right? You'll come back to me , right?," Kaoru asked worriedly. "I will. I promise you," he said just before he lead the army towards the explosion direction. "Kenhsin , please be careful. I need you," Kaoru thought inwardly as she followed Yamagata to the carriage with a few guards.  
  
''''''''''  
  
It was not long before they met the Kurogasa-gumi. He motioned the army to leap into battle. There were blood sprayed everywhere. "It's just like the Bakumatsu," he thought inwardly as he too leap into the battle. He slashes from right till left. He slashes them on the chest , back and everywhere. He rushed into someone and thrusted his katana on his throat and pulled it out again. Soon , they were all dead. There were only a few Ishinshishi army left alive. "Let's go ," he said ant they continued forward.  
  
''''''''''  
  
About 15 minutes later , Yamagata and Kaoru reached an old hut in the deep forest. "You'll be safe here," Yamagata said. Kaoru just nodded her head in a grim expression. "Don't worry. Himura'll be alright. Thrust in him," Yamagata said a moment later. "You're right. I should thrust him," Kaoru replied with a watery smile. "No one'll find us here except some Ishinshishi member," he said. Suddenly the door burst open. They turned their attention towards the new comer. It was Yamada. He was breathing frantically. "What happened?," Yamagata asked in a worried face. "They had discovered my spy identity. They used me to tricked you," he said guiltily. Kaoru recognized immediately that he was the one who kidnapped her that day. She gave Yamagata a question look. "Don't worry. I'm their spy," Yamada replied seeing her expression. The laughing sound broke the silence. Seki was coming into the old hut. "You. I thought you were knocked out by me," Yamada asked in a confused look. "You idiot. It was no use for me. I pretended it so I was able to followed you here," Seki replied mockingly. All the guards immediately ran to protect Yamagata and Kaoru. "So you think you could defeat me?," Seki asked. "Himura-san , run through the back door," Yamagata said as he pushed her out. "I can't leave you here," she replied. "You must. Go.for Himura's sake," he said. Kaoru nodded reluctantly and run. Seki saw this and ran after Kaoru while the Kurogasa-gumi army fight with the Ishinshishi army. "Shimata...Yamada go protect her," Yamagata said after a moment. Yamada nodded reluctantly and ran after Kaoru. Kaoru run as fast as she could but unfortunately , she's in a kimono and it's hard to move in it. She tripped and fell. Seki caught up with her in an instant. "What're a lady doing with them?," he asked in a mocking tone. "Well. Anyway you're dying now," he added in while raising his sword to strike Kaoru. Kaoru knowing her fate , only shutted her eyes tight ready to accept the blow. "Gomenasai , Kenshin. I wasn't able to protect it," she thought inwardly as tears fall from her eyes.  
  
''''''''''  
  
kasshin ~ next chapter will be the last...  
Sorry..coz I stopped at the most exciting part..  
I'll update it by tomorrow...see you..tata..  
  
( ^ - ^ x) / 


	15. The End

Chapter 15 ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
Just before the katana strike Kaoru , the Battousai had block it with his own katana. He had been running here after the fight with the Kurogasa-gumi army. He didn't even know what bring him here but deep inside his heart something were calling him to Kaoru. His eyes burned with amber. Kaoru noticed that this is different from the normal amber. It's a shade darker. A sign he's mad now. "Just for what you had just done , you'll die," he said angrily while his other hand help Kaoru up to her feet. "Oh , I see. Even the Battousai is interested in whore," Seki replied with a grin. "I'm no whore , you idiot," Kaoru said angrily while Kenshin shield her protectively. "Then you're his woman. This is fun. I'll have you after I killed him," Seki said in a confident tone. "The time for talk is past. It's time for you to die," the Battousai said coldly as he leap into battle with Seki. He slashes Seki's chest using the basic Battoujutsu style. "It's impossible , He's so different than that day," Seki thought inwardly as his blood kept pouring from the wound. The Battousai leap forward again using the Ryu-Tsui-Sen slashing him on his shoulder. Seki was beginning to get dizzy. He was trembling. It's even so hard for him to stand. He couldn't even lay a hand on The Battousai. "You're not that strong that day. What black magic did you use?," Seki asked angrily. "Didn't you realized yet? I hid my ki till the lowest level that day," The Battousai answered coldly. "So he tricked me and he's even insulting me now," he thought as he leap forward towards the Battousai's direction holding his katana. The Battousai finished him off using the kuzuryusen. He drop to the ground , bleeding profusely. "My father.will never forgive you," was his last word. He unsheathed his katana and walked towards Kaoru. "Are you hurt?," he asked while examining her for any injury. Kaoru just shook her head unable to form words. It was the first time she had seen him kill. Just then , Yamagata and Yamada arrive , breathing frantically. "I thought I told you to protect her," he said angrily while glaring at them. "It's not their fault," Kaoru said pleadingly. The look in her eyes make him softened to his normal self again , although he didn't know why. "The fight's still going on. We have to find the leader before it's too late," Kenshin said while he took hold of Kaoru's hand. "She'll go with me now," he said as he started to run away with Kaoru at his side whiel Yamagata nad Yamada headed towards the government's office.  
  
''''''''''  
  
Kenshin couldn't trust them to protect Kaoru anymore. If he had been a second late , she'll have been dead by now. He brought her by his side while he fight the Kurogasa-gumi. "Gomenasai. I'm just a burden to you," Kaoru said with watery eyes. "Now's not the time for this," he said while wiping the tears away.  
  
''''''''''  
  
There were fire burning everywhere around the street. "He's the one. The legendary Battousai. As long as we defeat him , the government will be over," Tsumuji said while walking over to the Battousai. They now stood face to face. Tsumuji motioned for the army to attack him while his eyes were fixed on the women beside the Battousai. "She must be precious to him. I don't want to do this but this is all for Japan's sake," Tsumuji thought inwardly as he motioned his few personal guards to take her away from him. Blood splashes all around the street. All the army had been killed in a blink of eye. The battousai realized their plans he fight Tsumuji's guards. He never let go of Kaoru's hand. What anger him most was every blow coming out from the guards were all towards Kaoru but not him. "The game is over," he said as he blurred in an amazing speed. In just a second , he was behind all the guards still holding Kaoru by his side. He uses the Ryu-Kan-Sen to finish then off. "So the rumors true. You kill 5 people in just a swing," Tsumuji said as he got closer to him. "Looks lie it's my turn now," Tsumuji added in as he unsheathed his katana. "You're their leader. What an honnurable man to try to kidnap a woman," the Battousai said as he glared at him. "I don't' understand. Why would someone like you help the government? Don't' you understand that the government's like a rubbish now?," Tsumuji asked confusely. "I do admit it but however , I will not let you begin any war in Japan now. It's the Meii era. IT's peaceful here. There'll be no more child witnessing war anymore," The Battousai answered cooly. "I see. Tha's it then. I couldn't convince you after all," Tsumuji replied while leaping iforward towards the Battousai. The Battousai let go of his wife's hands as it's now safe. "Stay back," he said before leaping forward. They blocked each others katana in a swing and backed away almost instantly. "Battousai.IT's no use now. I've got explosion. They'll start blowing up the whole Osaka soon," Tsumuji replied in a mocking tone. "Is that right? Let's see then," the Battousai replied slightly annoyed and they leap into battle again. The Battousai uses the Kuzuryusen tactic while Tsumuji uses the Izuna tactic. They were both tossed backwards. There were cuts on Tsumuji's body but for the Battousai, only his michiyuki were cut. "Let's finished this in the next attack. I hate wasting time," the Battousai said a sheathed his katana and crouched lower , hand on the katana's hilt. "Come," he said as Tsumuji leap forward using the Tobi Izuna tactic. The Battousai unsheathed his katana in the ultimate speed and finished him off using the Amakakeru-Ryunohirameki. Tsumuji dropped to the ground bleeding frantically. The Battousai was surprised he did not die after such attack. Tsumuji tried to stand but his legs were trembling so hard. "It's no use now. You've lost," the Battousai said as he approached Kaoru. "No. not yet. Even if I die , there'll still be the explosion and my on will take over me," he replied weakly. "It's too late. He's dead and the explosion will be thrown into the sea by the government. They should have accomplished this by now," he replied while the government's army arrived. "Himura , everything's under control. The explosion had been thrown into the sea," Yamagata said as he approached them. "Arrest him," the Battousai said addressing some army. "The fight's over at last," Yamagata thought inwardly as they heda towards the government's office.  
  
''''''''''  
  
"Thanks Himura. We didn't know what to do if you're not here," Yamagata said. "There'll be no rebels if the government was kind to the peoples," Kenhsin said as he left the room. They had been staying at Yamagata's house for a few days since Osaka's street were already burned to ashes. It'll take time to recover it but as logn as there's no one whos' hurt that'll be fine. He walked back to their room and slid the door open and found Kaoru had fainted on the floor. "Koishii," he shouted as he rushed to her side and pick her up. He laid her on a futon and rushed downstairs to called Kazuki-sensei. He was back to the room with the doctor in a few minutes. She opened her eyes just as they entered the room. "Will you please wait outside?," Kazuki-sensei asked Kenhsin.  
  
Kenshin left the room reluctantly. Worry crossed his feature. The doctor started examining her and left the room after a moment. "Was she sick?," Kenshin asked worriedly. "It's normal. She should tell you herself," with that said he left the room. Kenhsin rushed to her side and kneel down beside her. He took hold of her hands. "Were you sick?," he asked worriedly. "I was meant to tell you this but I didn't want to distract you," she said with a smile while his eyes turned to hers. "I'm ..I'm pregnant," she stuttered out after a moment as a blush came to her face. His eyes opened wide in disbelief as he lost deep in thoguth. "Kenshin?," she said after a moment. "I'm gonna be a father?," he said a moment later. Kaoru nodded happily as he hug her tightly. "Ureshii.," he said as he pushed back a little to look into her eyes. "Let's go back to Tokyo tomorrow," he said while smiling. "Hai," Kaoru replied with watery eyes. She had never seen him smile like that before. It was a heartfelt smile. It's different from the rurouni's smile. This was a true smile of happiness.  
  
''''''''''  
  
They reached Tokyo at evening the next day. "What? you're married and pregnant?," Yahiko and Sano shouted at the same time. "Hey! What's so surprised?," Kaoru asked through gritted teeth. "You scare us. We've not seen for just about 5 months and you came back saying you're married and pregnant?," Megumi said in disbelief. "Hey! You all should congratulate me not interrogating me," she said just before Kenshin entered the room. "Omedeto," their voices echoed through the room. Kenshin smile at them as they left the room. Kaoru was sitting on their futon combing her long raven hair. He got change and moved closer to her. He kneeled beside her and pulled her closer until she was on his lap. "Kenshin?," Kaoru called worriedly as she saw his grim expression. "I was eager to ask you this long ago," Kenshin said while looking into her eyes. "Do you care that I'm a hitokiri? Do you prefer the rurouni?," he asked as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "Kenshin no baka," she said as she cupped his face in her hands. She look into his eyes and found that his eyes were teary. It make her heart twinge seeing him like that. "Kenshin wa itsumademo Kenhsin. You're the one that I loved always . You are you," she replied without hesitant. He look into her dark sapphire eyes before hugging her again. "Arigatou , koishii," he said.  
  
I now had a place I could truly call a home. I would stay by her side  
for as long as her love was with me together with our child.  
  
Kenshin wa itsumademo Kenshin.......  
  
~ The End ~  
  
''''''''''  
  
kasshin : ~ so it's already the ending..NG coming up soon..  
sorry for the late update..so give me some comment about the ending..  
I'm writing the next fic soon...it's about Kenshin and Kaoru in modern life..  
be sure to check it out..( maybe it'll be update by next week )  
  
\ ( ^ - ^ x) /\ ( ^ - ^ ) / Thanks for all your supports.....BYEBYE!!!!!! 


End file.
